


Caught in the act.

by Dyranna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, F/M, Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyranna/pseuds/Dyranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Garrus decide to try something new with a little role play, only it's a little too convincing to an outside observer. Prompt from the LJ kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act.

Everything was ready and they had twenty hours before the ship would be prepared to leave again. Plenty of time for a little shore leave. The bar they chose to meet at was a little scuzzy place in an out of the way area with a cheap motel within stumbling distance. The drug was measured specifically to her body weight and enhancements as well as how much alcohol they intended to consume. They had asked Mordin, because Shepard felt that Chakwas would frown upon recreational drug use just for a night of blowing off steam. Mordin was willing to help so long as they filled out an anonymous survey about inter-species relationships.

Shepard enjoyed playing innocent and curious but tentative. Vakarian smooth talked his practiced lines in a voice that oozed sex and lust. They flirted back and forth, but neither one wanted to wait too long before getting to the good part of the night. He went to get her a second drink, and slipped the little pill into the fizzing liquid as he walked back, too intent on his mate to notice that he was being watched.

They drank their drinks and flirted back and forth, and then she started to feel a little dizzy. He graciously offered to walk her to the cab so she could get home, but by the time they reached the door of the bar she couldn’t even keep her feet under her. He lifted her into his arms easily enough, and instead of heading left to the cab stand, turned right towards the motel.

A worried pair of eyes watched them go from the bars window before a call was placed, “Umm, C-Sec, I think I need to report a crime in progress. A turian just drugged a human girl at the bar I am at.”

“Can you ping us your location and describe the suspect and victim?”

The requested ping was made, “He is wearing blue armor, has a gun on his hip, blue markings on his face, and one side is badly scarred. Umm, his plating is grey. She was wearing a black dress, has red hair cut about chin length, pale skin color, tall, trim figure.” A little more information was passed back and forth, and the person was asked to stay on the line until officers arrived on scene. So when said turian and human went into the motel, it was quickly noted and it didn’t take long for the officers to arrive.

 

-

 

To have such a strong female submit to him was thrilling to say the least. That he had her absolute trust, well it filled his chest with warmth. First thing first, he set his visor on the night stand so that they could watch the recording together later. Then he made sure to tie her wrists carefully so there would be no chafing before arranging her limp body on the bed. Another touch being a simple cloth blindfold tied about her head. At last he removed his armor and under suit and set them neatly aside.

Despite her skin weave he was still careful with his claws as he tugged that maddeningly short dress up over her hips, and then carefully slid the tiny excuse for panties down. He was careful because she got rather cross when he tore them from her. Something about nice things being expensive. He didn’t understand how something made of so little cloth could cost that much, but they certainly were nice.

She had agreed to be drugged because what they wanted to try tonight would be a lot easier if she was relaxed when they started. But even with her relaxed this would take a little preparation. He stroked one hand over the curve of her ass tenderly before giving it a smack. It jiggled a little and his hand print started to redden, but she didn’t even groan in her drugged sleep. Yup, she was fully under and it was time to start.

A little bottle of lube and a smooth toy about as thick as his finger came out of one of the compartments on his armor. He would have liked to use his own finger, but her inner lining was delicate there, and they didn’t want to cut short their fun because of needing to head back to the medbay from a misplaced claw. So instead he spread her ass cheeks and squeezed a little lube between before setting the bottle down in favor of the phallus. For now he was gentle, slowly working it in, wiggling it about, tugging it back and forth to stretch her open for him.

It was hard to be patient, his plates had already spread open and his own lubricant was leaking down his thighs. Eventually the toy moved smoothly in and out, and he decided he couldn’t wait any more. He arranged her legs, catching her ankles in his spurs to hold her in position. Then he supported himself with one arm, and spread her ass cheeks open with his other hand. Slowly he pressed inside. Must go slowly, must not hurt her. Oh spirits, she was tight.

Her slack body let him in almost begrudgingly, but eventually he was buried to the hilt in her cool soft flesh. He couldn’t think of anywhere else he would rather be than this exact moment. Well, maybe the moment when she woke up and started their game again with struggling. But for now this one was pretty damn good.

She felt so good he knew he wouldn’t last long this time, but they had time and he had stamina. By the time they had to go back to the ship he will have had enough time to claim her any way he wanted several times over.

He shifted his other hand so he was steadier above her, and then started to drag himself out. Still keeping his movements slow, he knew he had to give her stretchy body time to get used to him before he could really get into this. Carefully and slowly he pulled most of the way out, then slid slowly back in, panting in an effort to restrain himself.

Things hadn’t been this slow and careful since their first time. Once they had things figured out she usually didn’t have the patience to take things slowly. She wanted hard and fast so that is what he gave her. Tonight was for him though, he could take his time, do whatever he wanted. And she would be at his mercy until they had to head back to the ship.

Her body was gripping him tightly even if her muscles were slack and relaxed, what would this feel like once she was awake? When she could move under him, struggle, wiggle, and squeeze him of her own volition. Fuck, he started to move a little quicker.

It really didn’t take long before he was groaning into her hair and fighting off his climax. Supporting himself on one elbow and gripping her hip tightly in his other hand to hold her at the right angle. He knew she would tease him when they watched this later, about how quickly he succumbed to her flesh. But he would make it up to her when she woke, when she was just a little bit looser and not quite so incredibly tight around him.

His teeth found her shoulder and he tasted iron blood in his mouth as he came. His head spun and his heart pounded in his temples.

Wait, that wasn’t just in is head. Someone was pounding on the door. Who would interrupt?

He took a moment to gather his thoughts, but it was a moment too long. He was just pulling out of her when the door burst in and four C-Sec officers had guns trained on him.

“Back away from the human and put your hands in the air.” The human in the lead growled at him.

His still muddled head took a second to reign in his instinct to protect his mate and he did as he was told. Spirits, he was never going to live this down. How long until Shepard woke up? The voice sounded familiar too, that made this even worse.

“Wait, this isn’t what it looks like.” He said as he backed away from the bed with the drugged woman still sleeping blissfully away, his cum leaking from her ass.

“So you didn’t drug a woman in a bar and carry her here before having your way with her?” The human was still growling enough to do a turian proud as he pulled Garrus’s unresisting hands behind his back to be cuffed while one of the other officers went over to the bed, quickly applying medigel to the bite wound in her shoulder.

His sub vocals burned in humiliation as he tried to place a name to the face of the officer behind him. “I had her permission. She should wake up soon and you can ask her.” He knew that voice, he just had to think of that name. “Bailey, do you really think Commander Shepard would fall for anyone drugging her? Especially her own crew?”

“Wouldn’t being one of her trusted crew put you in the perfect position to take advantage of her?” He retorted.

Damn, he was right. He was at least allowed the pants to his under armor before they walked him out to the squad car. Until Shepard woke up and could vouch for him, he was as good as charged with rape.

 

-

 

Instead of waking up in a bed with an amorous turian over her, Shepard woke up in a hospital. This did not bode well. Her mind was sluggish, but her enhancements were clearing the strong drug from her system quickly. She smelled medigel and as she tried to shift felt unfamiliar pain between her legs. Well, at least that had happened as planned. Did she have a bad reaction to the drug? Why wasn’t Garrus waiting in the hospital chair beside her? Why was she in a hospital and not back on the ship?

She found the call nurse button and soon a younger asari came in and checked her over, “What happened to me?” She asked, but the nurse just looked a little timidly to one side before speaking.

“There is a C-sec officer that would like to ask you a few questions.”

Shepard eyed her crossly, but gave her a nod, “Alright, send them in.” Her mind was starting to clear up at least, less foggy than when she first woke up. She remembered being in the bar with Garrus, drinking the spiked drink. Maybe being carried? Then nothing.

A turian in C-Sec blues stepped in once the nurse left, he glanced about the room before stepping closer to the bed. If she was reading him right he was nervous?

“If this is uncomfortable for you miss, we can find another officer to get your statement.” Yes, definitely an uncomfortable turian. Why was he uncomfortable though?

“I have a turian serving on my ship, go ahead officer, what can I do for C-Sec?” Why did that earn a nervous bobble of mandibles?

“Um, yes, about the turian serving on your ship. We have him in custody right now and need to collect your statement of what happened this evening.”

Oh, Oh dear. She placed her face in her hand to try and sooth the blush spreading across her cheeks. “Vakarian and I were taking shore leave together.” How much detail did she need to go into? More than that, oh this was going to be awkward. “We planned a bit of role play, for an intimate evening. One of the two doctors on my ship provided us with the means measured specifically for our intended purposes. Do I need to say any more, officer?”

Yup, definitely a nervous bobble of mandibles again, “So you are saying he did have your permission to…”

“Yes, he did have my permission.”

The officer rubbed at the back of his neck and clicked his mandibles against his jaw, “Ma’am, perhaps you should keep such things entirely contained to private facilities to avoid unnecessary involvement from concerned citizens and C-Sec in the future?”

“That does sound like good advice, officer. Although it is a little heartwarming to know someone was willing to help a stranger.” You can’t really be mad at someone for trying to stop a rape.

 

-

 

She was soon cleared from the hospital, and the officer took her to C-Sec to pick up her turian. Her very awkward turian who happened to only be wearing his skin tight under armor pants. Who was very happy to be taken away from the angry looking asari C-Sec officer. Shepard made sure to give him a pat on the ass while the asari was watching. Let him know that he wasn’t in trouble, and let that asari know just what was interrupted.

There was some paper work to fill out, and a warning not to waste C-Sec time in the future. Then they were allowed to head back to their ship.

“That is an experience I would rather not repeat.” Garrus hummed, still embarrassed.

“Well, next time we will have to do that where people are less altruistic, maybe it’s a game to save for when we dock at Omega?”

“If Aria decides to rescue you from me she would just have me shot!”

“Ok, we’ll just have to tell her exactly what we are up to, I’m sure she would think it was funny.”

“You’re really set on doing this again, aren’t you?”

“Don’t you know it, but I think we have a little time left before people get back, if we want to finish what we started?”

The thought of being inside her tight ass again almost made him miss a step. Well, that was one way to get over his embarrassment.


End file.
